


the muses

by orphan_account



Series: lobcorp swap [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: picrew.me/image_maker/59721/
Series: lobcorp swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788913
Kudos: 2





	1. Terpsichore

**Terpsichore  
** Muse of the Control Department

* * *

A nice lady who runs Control. Cares for all the employees. Tropes that apply to her, since I'm shit at describing personality:

  * [Mellow Fellow](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MellowFellow)
  * [Brilliant but Lazy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BrilliantButLazy)
  * [Horrible Judge of Character](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HorribleJudgeOfCharacter)
  * [Skewed Priorities](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SkewedPriorities)
  * [Bunny-Ears Lawyer](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BunnyEarsLawyer)
  * [Beautiful Singing Voice](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeautifulSingingVoice)




	2. Kleio

**Kleio  
** Muse of the Information Department

* * *

The cryptid who runs Information.

  * [Sugar-and-Ice Personality](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SugarAndIcePersonality)
  * [Misunderstood Loner with a Heart of Gold](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MisunderstoodLonerWithAHeartOfGold)
  * [Beware the Quiet Ones](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BewareTheQuietOnes)
  * [Scary Librarian](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ScaryLibrarian)




	3. Erato

Erato  
Muse of the Safety Department  


* * *

The most laid-back Muse and the cuddliest. Will adopt you. Asexual.

  * [Erudite Stoner](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EruditeStoner)
  * [All-Loving Hero](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllLovingHero)
  * [The "I Love You" Stigma](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheILoveYouStigma)
  * [Adorkable](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Adorkable)
  * [Cope by Creating](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CopeByCreating)




	4. Calliope

**Calliope**  
Muse of the Training Department

* * *

The shy Muse who runs Training.

  * [The Woobie](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheWoobie)
  * [Go Through Me](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GoThroughMe)
  * [I Just Want to Have Friends](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IJustWantToHaveFriends)




	5. Euturpe

Euturpe A, B and C  
Muses of the Central Command Department and Architecture Department  


* * *

The triplets. The female is A and has longer hair, the boy is B and has neater hair. The third triplet, C, runs Architecture and has a bun in their hair.

  * [Fearful Symmetry](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FearfulSymmetry)
  * [Coordinated Clothes](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CoordinatedClothes)
  * [This Is My Side](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThisIsMySide)
  * [Sheep in Sheep's Clothing](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SheepInSheepsClothing) (A)
  * [The Wonka](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheWonka) (B)
  * [Affably Evil](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AffablyEvil) (C)




	6. Thalia

Thalia  
Muse of the Welfare Department

* * *

Tired all the time. Loves you.

  * [Must Have Caffeine](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MustHaveCaffeine)
  * [Gentle Giant](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GentleGiant)
  * [Cloudcuckoolander](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Cloudcuckoolander)
  * [The Pollyanna](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThePollyanna)




	7. Melpomene

Melpomene   
Muse of the Disciplinary Department  


* * *

Angy!

  * [Ditzy Genius](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DitzyGenius)
  * [Cloudcuckoolanguage](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Cloudcuckoolanguage)
  * [Attention Deficit.. Ooh, Shiny!](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AttentionDeficitOohShiny)
  * [Blood Knight](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BloodKnight)




	8. Polyhymnia

Polyhymnia   
Muse of the Record Department

* * *

Your dad now.

  * [Cool Old Guy](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CoolOldGuy)
  * [Papa Wolf](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PapaWolf)
  * [Standard '50s Father](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardFiftiesFather)
  * [Actual Pacifist](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ActualPacifist)
  * [I Just Want To Have Friends](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IJustWantToHaveFriends)
  * [Situational Sociability](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SituationalSociability)




	9. Urania

**Urania  
** Muse of the Extraction Department  


* * *

Quiet.

  * [Dark is Not Evil](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DarkIsNotEvil)
  * [Chuunibyou](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Chuunibyou) (Evil Eye)
  * [Miles Gloriosus](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MilesGloriosus)
  * [Adorkable](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Adorkable)




End file.
